Gods? I'm the lord of Time
by Ryuko monogatari
Summary: After the stirring of Kronos pulls the TARDIS into the world of Gods and Monsters, the Doctor and Donna have to join the Titan war and use the energy of Kronos' scythe to return to their world. How will these two being in the story affect the war? find out by reading!
1. Chapter 1

"Donna, hold on!"

"Umm, yeah, kind of guessed that by how we're UPSIDE DOWN!"

"Very funny Donna. Grab that orange lever and don't let it flip! Hold the green button down for ten seconds with three second intervals, we have to steady her as best we can!" as the most marketable box ever slowly turned upright again, the Doctor began frantically running round the TARDIS console, pressing buttons, turning wheels, and flipping switches.

"Doctor, what's happening?"

"The time vortex is being ripped apart, as if a major temporal anomaly is occurring. If I can isolate the source and plot a course in the opposite direction I should be able to-WHOAH!" the super-skinny Time-Lord was cut short by a massive explosion from the cylinder in the middle of the console, throwing the duo outwards and shutting off all the lights.

The Doctor awoke to silence. No hum of the Tardis, no sparks hissing, no Donna complaining. He looked around to see Donna unconscious a few feet away. He ran over and tried to wake her. "Donna? Donna can you hear me?" she stirred and he sighed with relief. "Donna how many fingers am I holding up?"

"Four, Spaceman, I'm fine, no thanks to you!" in typical Donna fashion, she got up and waved him off of her.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" they heard the Doctor exclaim as he examined his TARDIS. "Oh, not again, not again!"

"Doctor?" Donna cautiously asked. "What happened?"

"The TARDIS was pulled out of time itself. This happened to me a few years ago. Outside those doors is either a parallel universe, or the void. Endless light-years of nothing. We are the only things that exist here. And wherever we are, the TARDIS is dead. She's powered by energy from our universe and now she's out of power. We're trapped."

Doctor who theme

"It's New York on the 11th of June 2010, just outside the metropolitan museum of art, I checked a newspaper" Donna coolly told him, although on the inside she was jumping for joy because she knew something the Doctor didn't."

"OK, so maybe it's a parallel universe." Go and have a look around while I try to find the power source I had last time. Be on the lookout for any changes. Anything from nobody has pupils to buildings float off the ground. Are there blimps, Donna? Donna?" Donna had wandered off. "I hate it when they do that."

"This is so cool," Donna was fawning* over the ancient artefacts and relics. She was in the Egyptian section when she heard a screeching from next door and ran to it. There she was shocked to see a man in a wheelchair, a twelve year old boy with a sword, and a giant leathery-bat-person-thing. Then, of course, the Doctor came barging in with his oblivious grin.

"Donna, I've found it! I put some of my own life energy into it and-"

"Doctor," Donna stopped him.

"What?"

"Bat-monster. Attacking a teenager. Wielding a sword. While a man in a wheelchair watches," She was frozen in a mixture of fear and amazement.

"What?" the Doctor flicked out his sonic and scanned the alien. "Oh, you are beautiful! Where are you from?"

The wheelchair man spoke up. "It's a Fury. One of the servants of the lord of the dead himself from the depths of Tartarus.

Donna shrieked. Everyone turned to look at her, thinking she'd been attacked, only to see her jumping up and down with a childish ear-to-ear grin on her face. "OhmygoddocctorthegreekgodsarerealthisisamazingwereinauniversewherethegreegodsarerealohmygodohmygodohmyGOD!"

The doctor began acting just like her. "I know!"

A slicing sound and a whooshing snapped the doctor back to reality. "Oh, no no no no no!" The Time lord turned to see where the fury was, there was now a cloud of falling golden dust.

"What kind of being…" the Doctor said to himself, taking a sample of the dust.

"Who are you?" The boy with the sword asked the eclectic travellers.

"Ah! Hello I'm the Doctor. This is Donna, We're from the museum breakout task force," he flipped out his psychic paper.

"I'm uh, Percy Jackson, and that paper's blank."

"Is it? Oh, that's interesting." He got a very concerning gleam in his eye. "Well, goodbye Percy Jackson. Come on Donna, Allons y!"

As they walked away, Percy stared at the odd two people who had just laughed at a freaking bat-monster, thinking whether they weren't from round here, or they were insane.

 ** _Back at Yancy Academy the following morning_**

"Class, today we have a new teacher who will be here until Ms Angel is well again. Please welcome Mr Smith,"

Percy almost fell out of his chair when he saw the Doctor walked into the room. "Good morning class. Are we sitting comfortably?"

"Now then, History, History, History History History, Hiss-tour-eeeee! I hope you're getting this down," the Doctor was enjoying reliving his adventure with Sarah-Jane a little too much, so got back on track. "What's your topic at the moment?" A student told him the Cold War. "Oh good, I love the Cold War! So, in 1946 Churchill made the iron curtain speech," He began writing notes on a board, and then on a second board, wrote in a total other language! Percy looked over to Kyle, who sat next to him.

"Do you see that? The new teacher's writing in two languages!" Kyle just shrugged it off. 'Ok, this is extremely weird. First no-one remembers Mrs Dodds, and now teach is writing in- wait, I can read that?!' Percy was going to question 'Mr Smith' after school. Then, the lesson took a turn that Percy did not expect.

"Percy, could you come here please?"

'Oh no' "Yes sir?"

"You're not in trouble, I just need you for a presentation." The Doctor paused before saying presentation, spooking Percy a little. He walked to the front of the class. The Doctor filled a water balloon from the tap and gave it to Percy. "Ok, now throw it at me."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, throw it at me!" Percy threw the water balloon and it exploded on impact with the Doctor's face, spewing water everywhere. "So! Percy is the USA, and he's fired the first missile. So, I, as Russia, am going to retaliate with my own missile," and with that he threw his own balloon at Percy, soaking him." Then, the USA will ask for help from the UK," he brought up a second person, "who will join the USA in bombing me," and signalled the two of them to hit him. "Then I will bring in the Ukraine…" this continued until the whole class was in a massive water fight. When all the water balloons were spent and everyone was tired except for Percy (but he wrote this off as ADHD), the Doctor shouted "MUTUALLY ASSURED DESTRUCTION!"

 **At the Tardis that night**

"OI! Spaceman! When can we go?"

"Calm down Donna, the charge is almost full. At that point we can recharge the TARDIS and plot a course for the source of the anomaly," the Doctor told the 'best temp in Chiswick'.

"So we're going to go towards the way that we got here, towards the danger?" Donna was baffled at his stupidity.

"Well yeah. We can't just leave, the anomaly is holding the rift together. We go to the source, deal with the anomaly, fly through the rift and close it up behind us," Donna was NOT impressed.

"Fine, so when do we do that?" She had a feeling that what the Doctor thought was just an easy get-out situation would end up with them getting stuck somehow. It just seemed to happen. The Doctor fired up the TARDIS

 **Four months later**

The year had just finished at Yancy Academy, and Percy and his mom Sally had gone to their beach house in Montauk. Percy was overjoyed. Two whole weeks without smelly Gabe breathing down their necks, treating his mom like trash and wasting all of their money on his poker parties. The water in his glass started to tremble, thunder rolled overhead and the waves crashed against the beach. The storm had picked up. Sally put her hand on Percy's shoulder. "Percy? You OK?" he looked up

"Yeah, Mom. I just feel like something weird's about to happen.

"Weird?"

"Yeah, not really good or bad, just, weird,"

"Well, if something weird is about to happen, it can wait 'till after dinner. I've made Lasagne and blue pancakes for dessert!" Percy beamed and hugged his awesome Mom, before running into the kitchen and turning on Family Guy.

At about half past eight, there was a loud rap at the door. Sally opened it to see Grover, soaking wet with his goat legs and hooves showing. He seemed terrified and out of breath. Behind him, however, was a man in a blue pinstripe suit and a beige trench coat, and a red headed woman in a leather jacket, blue skinny jeans and a massive scowl. "Mrs Jackson, you and your son are in great danger, you should come with us, now!" Sally had no time to argue, and if this guy knew about Grover's hooves, then he could be trusted. She grabbed her keys and a couple of bags.

"Percy, come on!"  
"What's ha-?"

"Just come on!" Sally dragged Percy to the door, and he gasped.

"What's happening?" Percy shouted. "Why are we leaving? And why the hell in Grover half donkey?! And why is my substitute teacher here with his girlfriend?!"

"Blaaaah! Goat!" Grover protested.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"That's still insane!"

"Get into the box!" the girl yelled. Mr Smith and the red head ran into this blue box that definitely wasn't there when he got here.

"We're not all going to fit in there! Are you crazy?" Sally shouted through the storm. The man popped his head out with a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

"Oh, Miss Jackson, you have no idea just how crazy I am," he chuckled and opened the door. Sally and Percy gasped at the sight, and stepped into the gigantic room.

"It's called the TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space," this guy acted like he was reading lines in a play. Percy almost fainted. The room must have been about a fifty yards wide, with golden round things on the equally golden wall. There was a huge cylinder in the centre of the room, with round console around it. "Oh, my God," he whispered.

"I'm the Doctor and this is Donna. We're time travellers from another dimension, and this is my time machine,"

"It's bigger," Sally was laughing her head off, running around the console room. "It's bigger on the inside!" Donna sighed and handed the Doctor a tenner.

"They always say it. Even you said it," she glared at him, and the Doctor started running around the console pushing various buttons, turning wheels and pulling levers. There was a thud at the door, and the room shook.

"What was that?!" Grover bleated, equally terrified by the insane man and the bigger-on-the-inside room.

"Something big. Something big and strong if it can actually move the TARDIS," the Doctor pulled a lever and a strange whirring, whooshing sound emanated from everywhere around them. "We can't stay like this, we don't have enough power. We have to go somewhere that thing can't follow.

"Uh, sir?" Grover meekly put his hand up.

"Just Doctor is fine, Mr Underwood,"

"Umm, Doctor, there's a strawberry field and a farm house in Long Island. It's a safe house fo-," he was cut off by Donna.

"Oh. My. God! Doctor! He's got goat legs!" The Doctor stared at the Satyr's legs and gave Donna a high five.

"Oh, this is amazing! A real life Faun!"

"Satyr!" Grover growled, and the Doctor stopped his antics.

"Right, Satyr. Sorry. So where is this safe house?" Grover gave the directions and the Doctor resumed his laps around the console, hitting all sorts of weird contraptions. "Right! The strawberry fields it is then. ALLONS Y!" he pulled a lever, and the TARDIS shook again. "Right, here we are," he gestured to the door, and Sally, Grover and Percy stared at him incredulously.

"How, can the box fly?"

"Fly? No! It disappeared there and reappeared here, take a look," he opened the door and they all gasped again. They really had moved! They all got out of the box, and stepped into the rain.

"We have to get inside!" Grover bleated. "That monster can smell us, and it knows that we'd come here, so it can't be-,"

"ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRR!"

"Everyone, I have a plan," the Doctor said, never once taking his eyes off the distance. "RUN!" too late, as what seemed like a massive bull-man on a hill threw a cow at them, sending it flying into a fence and onto its back. It just missed them, but Grover had tripped when dodging out of the way.

"Grover! Get up!"

"Foooooood," the Satyr groaned. He'd be alright.

"Percy!" his mom was already running into a wood, with the two insane brits in tow, through which he could see a big house surrounded by strawberry fields. He followed her with Grover slumped over his back, and as he caught up with her, he grabbed her arm and sped up, energy seemingly coming out of nowhere as the rain started coming down, but he didn't have time to think about it now. He had to run. Run as fast as he could, and not stop until he was safe. His mom slipped from his grip and he turned to help her up, but she wasn't on the floor. She was in the tight grip of an eight foot tall hairy man with a bull's head. A Minotaur.

"Release her now!" the Doctor yelled at the beast. It stared right at him with its cold eyes. "Let her go right now!" The beast tightened its grip on Sally, who managed to gasp out one last "go!" before dissolving into golden dust.

"Mom!" Percy cried.

"NO!" the Doctor shouted.

"Percy, come on!" Grover yelled. Percy ignored him, instead, taking off his red coat and waving it to one side of him.

"What the hell are you doing, we have to leave!" Donna tried to reason with the boy, but he ignored her. He was running on adrenaline, impulse, and pure, unadulterated rage.

"Hey!" he called to the Minotaur, and as it turned, he waved the coat in his hands. It charged towards him on all fours, and he jumped out of the way at the last moment. The Minotaur's horns got stuck in a tree, and Percy vaulted himself onto its back, and began pulling at one of the horns. Once the beast was free, Percy pulled harder and harder on the horn, until he heard a large CRACK! And the horn came off in his hands. The Minotaur grabbed him and threw him to the ground, and was about to crush him under its fist, but he rolled out of the way and, totally on impulse, drove the horn right into the heart of the raging bull man. It vanished in a cloud of golden dust. Percy's adrenaline rush left him, and he collapsed, and the last thing he saw before blacking out was a man in a suit picking him up.

 **That's chapter 1! Now, as you may or may not know, I am also doing another fic called Convergence! Never Give Up! So this fic will be updated much slower than that one, as I am having a blast writing that one, sahry duuds.**


	2. Announcement

**Hi there, it's me, Ryuko!**

 **Look, I'm really sorry that this couldn't go any further. I just don't know where I can take it. However, I do want to see where you guys think it can go. I'd be honoured if you'd want to adopt the story and take it where thou wilt. Just PM me and tell me you're doing it, and I'll give it a read. Again, really sorry, but since the (quite frankly, surprising,) explosion of Master Potter of Kamar-Taj, which has become the most favourited Dr Strange crossover on the site, that's what I've had ideas for recently. I even have a whole timeline set up! But I digress. I give you guys my baby, and really look forward to what you (if anyone actually does this) think of. Good luck!**


End file.
